


Asleep or awake

by Bjorgman



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Week, Dreams, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorgman/pseuds/Bjorgman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little thing that I wrte for the Bethyl Week prompt 'dream'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep or awake

Daryl blinked at the sight before him. He couldn't move, like his legs had grown roots in to the ground, keeping him in one place. He didn't dare look away, fearing that if he looked back then she would be gone. It had happened before. It had been happening for weeks. Since they had escaped from Terminus, even before that when they were still in the train car, Daryl saw Beth. The first time he had yelled out to wake the others when he had seen her blonde halo appear in the door of the train car. He didn’t question why he hadn’t heard the metal door slide and clang open, or why he hadn’t heard it shut again behind her. He didn’t even question why she was wearing a perfectly white summer dress and completely inappropriate pumps, not at all suited for the apocalyptic world that they lived in now. The group had stirred and he’d looked towards Maggie and pointed to the door. He’d seen Maggie’s brow furrow in confusion and then in concern as she looked to where he was gesturing wildly and enthusiastically. Daryl had looked back towards the door of the train car, grinning, only to find that Beth wasn’t there. He’d been embarrassed that first time and had shrugged off Maggie’s attempts to comfort him, waved Glenn away as he had stepped towards him and ignored Rick as he said his name in a low, sympathetic tone. Next time he saw her, he didn’t tell anyone, just stared at her as long as he could before his eyeballs felt like they were gonna dry right up and he’d had to blink. He opened his eyes and she was gone again. After Terminus, he’d found himself chasing her ghosts through the woods every time he went on a hunt, he’d kept to himself, more withdrawn than he’d ever been, his walls the highest he could possibly get them, to avoid the stares of sympathy from the others. Even after finding Carol, Tyreese and Lil Asskicker, he had stayed away from the others, especially after he had heard Rick explaining to Carol that he, Daryl Dixon, was experiencing something akin to what Rick had been going through after Lori had died. Daryl knew he called Beth’s name out in his sleep too. He’d heard Carl whispering to Michonne about it, which had spurred him into going on a 3 day hunt, Beth by his side at brief intervals. He felt peaceful when she was there and it was almost like he had made a game with himself to see how long he could keep her there, conjured up in his mind.

Which is why he didn’t want to look away now. She’d stepped towards him and a part of his brain registered that, unlike the other times he’d made her appear, she was dressed in ratty, blood-stained clothes, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She reached her hand for him and he shook his head and stepped back, tears coming to his eyes. She’d never reached for him before, he didn’t allow himself to let her do that in his mirages of her, thought that seeing her was the blessing but not being able to touch her was the punishment he had deserved. He saw the hurt fill Beth’s face, her blue eyes filling with tears as they flicked towards her sister then back to him. He allowed himself to glance at Maggie who was standing there grinning at him, nodding her head while Glenn was clutching her hand beside her, an equally large grin on his face. Daryl frowned as he looked at the husband and wife.

"Is this a dream?" His voice sounded small, like a boy who didn’t understand about reality and fantasy. He saw Maggie shake her head.

"No, Daryl. I’m here." He turned back towards Beth’s voice and she was still there. Well, that was new. "You found me."

He let out a strangled sob as he fell to his knees, not wanting to let the tears fall. He felt, more than heard, her step forward, towards him and drop down on to the ground in front of him. He felt her small arms wrap around him, cocooning him in her embrace. He let himself cry before he wrapped his arms around her. His Beth.


End file.
